The present disclosure relates generally to a system for quickly and reversibly attaching a device requiring power and data connectivity to a vehicle. Also, the present disclosure discloses a system and a method for aligning, moving and removing a magnetically attached module with respect to an external surface of a non-ferrous vehicle.
Currently, there is a need for reconfigurable vehicle that may be modified in accordance with changing missions. Depending on the desired capabilities, a vehicle may be modified by changing or adding an antenna, sensor, dispenser or weapon mount. In general, additional Radio Frequency (RF) apertures are added to an aircraft both for military missions and civilian missions. These apertures can also support interference testing of co-located communications systems and help determine optimal locations for permanent antennas. In times of need, civilian aircraft or aircraft designed for other purposes is upgraded very quickly with additional communication capabilities in order to put it into service. Speed and the ability to return the aircraft to its unmodified state when the need has passed are both important.
RF apertures for aircraft have relied on using a wire, typically Coax, or a waveguide, to connect the exterior aperture to the electronics inside the aircraft. Capacitive coupling has been employed to couple signals through glass or other non-conductive media, but this technique does not work when the intervening material is conductive.
Antennas and/or other equipment are currently attached to an external surface of an aircraft using different attachment mechanisms. For example, in one attachment mechanism, through holes are drilled into the aircraft skin to mechanically attach antennas and/or other equipment to the external surface of the aircraft (i.e., screwing the antennas to the skin) and to allow wires (i.e., for electrical connections) to pass therethrough. In another attachment mechanism, strong adhesives are used to attach antennas and/or other equipment to the external surface of the aircraft. In such an attachment mechanism, the wires of the antennas and/or other equipment are run over the external surface of the aircraft, passed through existing openings (e.g., doors and/or windows of the aircraft) and held in place using a sticky tape. Alternatively, brackets may be used to hold new antennae and to mount these antennae to some existing feature (e.g., a door), with cables or wires of the antennae passing through a door or window seal of the aircraft. In yet another attachment mechanism, the antennae and/or other equipment are placed in open doorways of the aircraft.
Each attachment mechanism described above has its own drawbacks. For example, skin penetrations or though holes made in the aircraft skin permanently change and may structurally weaken the aircraft. Also, after the removal of equipment/devices from the external surface of the aircraft patching and/or sealing of penetrations on the external surface of the aircraft is required. Such patching and/or sealing of the external surface of the aircraft weakens the aircraft skin and makes the aircraft skin more susceptible to corrosion and fatigue. Further, the process of drilling holes in the aircraft skin is too slow. Therefore, it is not possible to return aircraft to the original operator in an unmodified state, and may typically include significant delay. There may be aerodynamic drag and reduced performance due to brackets and/or the sticky tape (used to attach equipment/device on the external surface). Strong adhesives or glue damages paint on the aircraft, and removal can distort the aircraft skin. In some instances, when strong adhesives or glue is used, refinishing of the aircraft may be required. Also, there may be a risk of separation of antenna from the aircraft due to failure of the adhesive. Further, using open doorways of the aircraft may significantly limit operations in the aircraft.
Therefore, the inventors have recognized that it is useful to be able to make desired modification to the aircraft without permanent changes to the aircraft's structure and in a short time frame.